


She Burns

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Series: Non-Linear Stories of Wanderer [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Face Slapping, Gen, Negotiations, She Burns - Foy Vance (Song)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: What if the Railroad and Institute could learn to work together?





	She Burns

 There js a deafening crack that accompanies a bright, blue light. As Wanderer materialises in the center of the room, whispers begin to circulate, and Deacon is put on edge by just how different this time feels. He looks over at them, and gauges their expression before deciding on how to act- but then he sees their lips pressed into a thin line, tjeir brows furrowed, and an all-consuming fire in their eyes that threatens to burn them if crossed. They stomp over to where Desdemona stands with determination.  Desdemona herself looks... almost worried, and Deacon realises that whatever happens next- it won't be pretty.  
  
"Father has a proposition for you." Wanderer says evenly, and loud enough for everyone to hear- after all, if they're going done, they're taking everyone with them.  
  
"Oh? And what's that?" Desdemona replied sarcastically, and a little defensively. Her  shoulders tense.  
  
"He wants to work with you."  
  
There is a collective intake of breath at that, and even Deacon can't help but let his mouth fall open in surprise. Desdemona looks insulted, and some will swear that she turned red for a moment, but rumours are rumours.  
  
"That's not going happen." She says plainly.  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because 'Father' and his team are close-minded bigots! Our organizations will never see eye to eye." She proclaims angrily, stubbing out her cigarette on the stone table in the center of the room.  
  
"They're willing to compromise!" Wanderer shoots back, raising thwir voice.  
  
"Well we aren't."  
  
"That makes you just as close-minded as them!"  
  
A loud smacking sound erupts as Desdemona's palm makes contact with the side of Wanderer's face. The impact makes them stumble, barely managing to catch themself before falling. Wanderer looks up at Desdemona, who has both fury and regret in her eyes.  
  
"You're awfully adamant on us working together- why?" Desdemona questions, quietly but full of rage.  
  
"Because he's my son." Wanderer spits, and everyone's hearts drop to their stomachs as icy-cold dread fills them all.  
  
"Let me think."

* * *

 A week later, Desdemona still hasn't said a word to anyone, not even Deacon. Wanderer is standing by Tinker Tom's desk, teasing supplies and caps with him, when the woman herself walks up to them. Wanderer turns towards her, an expectant look on their face. Desdemona sighs, deflating slightly as she speaks.  
  
"Okay. We'll compromise."


End file.
